


Knives are the Best Way to the Heart

by fizzymelt



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Consensual Kink, Cyborg Zer0 (Borderlands), Fear Play, Knifeplay, Knives, Nonbinary Character, Other, Swordplay, Swords, They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys (Borderlands), ok listen i have a whole thing of lore for them, that is an important tag i think more people should use that, zer0 face reveal, zer0 was experimented on with eridium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzymelt/pseuds/fizzymelt
Summary: This is entirely porn, with, like, a smidgen of lore if you squint.Rhys thinks Zer0's sword is a little hot, and convinces them into using it during a scene.
Relationships: Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Kudos: 20





	Knives are the Best Way to the Heart

Zer0 was purring. Rhys could feel the gentle thrum, as they pressed their whole body closer to him. Rhys was in fucking  _ heaven _ , if heaven had a super-tall, super-hot, badass cyborg and the cool edge of a blade pressed against his throat. 

Rhys swallowed. His adam's apple bobbed against the blade and it made him shiver a little bit. The tiny point of contact felt like ice, but Rhys was almost sweating. He was safe, of course, Zer0 was just indulging… something Rhys had been thinking about for a while now. 

The power Zer0 held over him was intoxicating. His hands pawed at Zer0's back, not aiming for anything, just wanting to  _ feel.  _

The blade was gone in a flash, and Rhys almost whined. Almost. He was being picked up and moved across the room, gently laid on his king bed. The sword returned, but this time it sliced through his clothing as if it were paper. He wasn't even sad about the loss of this outfit. 

Rhys felt hot, his face burning as he watched a meticulous assassin do their work. 

Zer0 stood above him, and he squeaked when the cold, flat side of the sword touched his cheek. 

"You are so patient. / It's quite thrilling, seeing you / like this. A good boy."

Rhys inhaled shakily. He hurriedly rid himself of the clothing torn to scraps, a little disappointed that Zer0 was still fully clothed. 

Zer0 was quiet, almost predatory in the way they watched Rhys scramble back and get comfortable. 

**:)** was projected from the LED interface of their mask, before a few clicks sounded. The screen lifted, sheathing back into the pieces connected to Zer0's face. 

Rhys had always been fascinated by Zer0's face. It was technologically brilliant. He knew it was only like this from immense trauma, but it was still  _ cool.  _ Metal seamlessly blended with flesh, taking an almost exo-skeleton look around the edges. Their helmet was made of metal derived from highly concentrated eridium, and a precious material mined from the core of Pandora. 

Zer0's face was littered with scars, one eye milky and white, blind. The other eye was a deep purple, almost the same as eridium. Almost.

Black hair tumbled from its place, only held up by a strip of fabric. Their skin was pale, impossibly so, but still soft against Rhys's own despite the metal.

As Zer0 freed themself from their armour with nimble fingers, they took up a position at Rhys's neck, wetly kissing up and down the pulse point. Occasionally they bit down, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to be felt. Rhys had always been loud, but his neck was his weak point, too sensitive for his own good. 

Finally, the last bits of armour and suit was dropped to the floor. Some pieces couldn't go, they weren't detachable prosthesis, but that was alright. The sword was dropped next to Rhys's head. 

Zer0 felt up Rhys's hips, massaging circles into them, reveling in his reactive noises. His newest tattoos were still a little bit raised, and they paid extra attention to that area. It stung a bit.

When they lifted from Rhys's neck, he looked  _ wrecked.  _ His hair was messed up, face red and eyebrows furrowed just a little bit. Zer0 felt themself smile, and they kissed his forehead before going back down, kissing lines down his chest. Top surgery had unfortunately taken a bit of feeling from his chest, but the gesture is what counted. 

When Zer0 finally,  _ finally  _ reached where Rhys wanted them most, he whined. They nipped his thigh, and placed a kiss on his dick, but then they were gone. Rhys almost screamed in frustration.

"Sit." They commanded, pointing to their lap. Rhys obeyed immediately, straddling the taller one. He was basically dripping. 

"Please-" Rhys started, but was cut off.

"Get yourself off."

"Wh-what? You-" Rhys wanted to rip his hair out, he was going to explode if Zer0 didn't fuck him stupid  _ right now.  _ He could almost see the smug :) Zer0 would be projecting right now, if the mask was still on.

Zer0 slid two fingers inside of Rhys. There was no resistance, but his head fell onto their shoulder with a groan. 

"Ride them." Zer0 said, mouth way too close to Rhys's ear. He was going to die. This is how he dies. The electronic filter usually muffled their voice, but now it was just deep and scratchy and  _ way too hot _ .

He exhaled, and lifted his hips, coming back down maybe a little too hard. Zer0 made a pleased hum. 

"Look at me." They said, gentle but commanding all the same. 

"Noo…oh!" His defiance was met with a bite to his shoulder. His head whipped up and stubbornly looked Zer0 in the eyes. His face felt like it was going to actually catch fire any minute now. Zer0's face was pulled in a wolf-like grin, pupils flitting around like they were eyeing a meal. 

Rhys's eyes fluttered shut as he thrust back down onto Zer0's hand. Their fingers curled and hit a spot that almost made him lose it right there. He was already so close. Who knew sword-foreplay was so effective? 

Zer0 used one hand to grab his jaw, pulling him into a rough kiss that left them both breathless, Rhys squirming in their lap. 

"Good boy." Zer0 said, watching Rhys's full-body shiver. They gave in, flicking a thumb across Rhys's dick and sucking a dark mark into his neck.

Rhys cried out, shaking and riding out his orgasm like a wave. Once the aftershocks had lifted, he collapsed into Zer0's arms. They laughed.

"Give- give me a minute. Then it's your turn, asshole." Rhys mumbled from their chest, breathing heavily. Zer0 stroked his hair, purring. Content. 

"Love you."

"I love you too. Jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> ok if you want my full Lore (tm) with Zer0:
> 
> Zer0 was a Normal Person living on a developed planet, but when the vault opened there was a cult that wanted to learn everything they could about eridium. Zer0 was kidnapped and experimented on, their veins pumped with liquid eridium. It burned and ate at them from the inside out like acid, and they were hanging on by a thread when they were rescued. They got cybernetics to replace the damage, but the trauma was enough to inspire them to learn how to protect themself so it never happened again.


End file.
